Blind Man's Way
by crimson wombat
Summary: This is mostly a stroy about Kai & Tala, on the run from Boris and trying to get home to thier girls, And of Ray who's village refuses to let him see his love and a secret that they will all be forced to uncover. this may become an M rated story depending


1: Broken Hearts, Damned Dreams

This pain always seemed so overwhelming when she thought of him. But she somehow couldn't cry. All the symptoms where there. The knot in her throat tightened to an almost choking degree and her heart must have sunk well past China by now. He was gone and with him her memories of how to cry.

She curled her auburn hair up in the back of her head as a force of habit. Her hazel seemed so tired in the mirror, she thought, as the phone began to ring.

The cold and snowy streets did not seem to have any effect on the lone figure, who sauntered down the road to a shabby building, that seemed far beneath this well dressed individual. The inside of the bar seemed just as questionable as the outside. It was the kind of place you'd expect to find serial killers hanging out for a couple of drinks while they discuss disposal tactics.

"Usual Boris?" The big husky bar tender asked in Russian, polishing a glass. The other man nodded wordlessly and the bar tender slid a glass of clear liquid across the counter. Boris downed the shot of vodka quickly and slid the glass back to the bar tender.

"More." He demanded gruffly, and the man obliged.

"You're gonna drink yourself under some day man." He sighed.

"When pigs fly." Boris grunted, lifting the glass to his lips, hesitating and putting it down again. "Is He here?"

"He's in the back." The bar tender tilted his head towards a doorway concealed behind a thick blue curtain. Boris nodded before downing the shot and getting up.

"Have another one ready for me when I get out." He ordered.

"I tell you man, you're gonna do yourself in." Boris ignored the last comment throwing aside the curtain and disappearing into the dark room.

Eala tugged on her short blond hair, biting her lip so hard it was turning white. This wasn't fare. What had she done to deserve such torment? Her cheeks felt sticky where the fresh tracks of wet tears still stained them. Running away had always worked in the past, how had things gone so wrong this time?

She had always been such a good girl. She had done EVERYTHING to try and make sure she wouldn't get hurt. Not like her mom.

Tears spilled from her puffy blue eyes as she reached out a trembling hand for the phone.

"Una?" She almost whispered.

"Yeah?" The voice on the other end answered, a saddened lilt to the tone.

"I need to talk to you."

"I know. I'll be there in a minute." The voice answered.

Una's heavy heart seemed to slow her feet to an almost stand still as she made her way, blindly to her friend's house. The Canadian autumn air held the smell of cozy wood-burning fires as the cry's of migrating loons fell on her deaf ears.

The sun was setting as she walked up the steps to her friend's home. Letting herself in she followed the sounds of soft weeping to the living room and plopped herself down beside her friend.

"Hey there tiger." Fiona mumbled into the phone.

Pause

"I miss you too."

Pause

"Baby?… when are you coming home? Things aren't getting much better here and I don't know how much more I can take on my own."

Pause

"I know, I love you too."

Pause

"Yeah o.k. Bye." Fiona hung up the phone, hugging herself so she wouldn't cry. Picking up her jacket, she left the house.

A hooded figure slouched down along through the shadowy crowds of the neon streets of Tokyo. He kept his eyes down, the hood of his large sweater catching the lightly falling snow.

Turning down a side street, leaving the brighter main area behind, he continued to walk until he found a certain diner with a certain group of three other boys sitting inside, all wearing their hood and hats pulled down low over their eyes.

"Hey Kieran." The largest one grinned under his oversized wool tuke. Kieran didn't answer but sat down warily with them.

"Where's Trevor?" He grunted.

"Who?"

"Trevor you idiot."

"Oh right…uh he said he'd be here in ten minutes or so." The big guy said.

"O.K., that's enough sakie for you Simon." The boy in front of him smiled, taking Simon's glass and drinking the rest himself. A short midget beside him chuckled manically.

"Bet he's trying to think of ways to contact his 'gurl'. Again." He sniggered.

"He better not be." Kieran scowled, running his fingers through what was visible of his slate colored hair.

"Hay Ka- I mean Kieran, don't you have a chick back THERE too?" The little guy asked. Kieran turned away. "And what kind of a name is 'Kieran' anyway?"

"It's a long story." He growled back witch signaled the end of the conversation.

"I bet SHE has something to do with it. Doesn't she?" the 'sakie' guy smiled under his bandana and hat.

"You'd win that bet Benny." Said a voice from the door. Wisps of vibrant red hair could be seen under his hood and his blue eyes flashed over the scarf that covered his nose and mouth.

Boris immerged from the back room, his scowl darker than ever. He grabbed the waiting glass and slung some money on the counter.

"Wow, talk about bad bosses, yours seems pretty hard on you." The bar tender almost laughed, taking the money.

"Yeah." Boris sneered. "Well let me tell you something. If you think what I do for him is sick." Boris leaned over the counter, almost touching noses with the bar tender. "Then you should here what he's done to his own family." The bar tender remained unfazed.

"I'd rather not get mixed up in that crap Boris. I run a clean business." He retorted. "I'm only interested in serving my customer's drinks. I don't pass their death threats, I don't deal their drugs, and I certainly DON"T do any hit man jobs for them, you hear." Boris smirked, shaking his head.

"Thanks anyway Boyd." He said with an almost laugh.

The forceful water gushed over his shoulders and down his bare torso as he balanced on the six-foot pole. His eyes were closed lazily as he concentrated on the waterfall rushing in his ears. He focused on the beauty of the Chinese mountains around him as he tried for the hundredth time to clear his mind of all other thoughts. But HER face kept flashing in his mind. He thought calling her on his cell would help but that just made things worse.

"Ray!" A voice called, ringing through his head like some sort of dream.

"Ray! The fight's gonna start in ten minutes. HURRY UP!" The voice called again.

Fight? OH MY GOD! THE FIGHT! His eyes flew open as he felt himself falling forward. He flipped over quickly, landing on his feet in the shallow water.

"Show off." His friend on the side grinned, showing his teeth. His already pointy incisors had been filed to resemble sharp fangs. All the young boys of the village had had it done when they turned ten.

Ray shook out his long black hair and waded to shore. Picking up a white silk ribbon, he wrapped it around his soft hair till it resembled something like a lion's tail. Then, using his white shirt as a towel he dried of hiss arms and chest before slinging it over his shoulder and following his friend.

Fiona knocked softly at the door, and a purple haired young man answered, his crimson eyes looking down at her with tired sadness.

"Hey Robert." She choked.

"Hey." He answered. "Come in, they're in Eala's room. I think it'll do them so good to see you." Fiona nodded and began to make her way upstairs.

"But what good will it do me?" She whispered as her heart screamed in her chest. She wanted to just sit down and cry for hours on end, that's it, just to cry on and on and not stop. But she had to be strong for her friends.

"They need me to be strong." She told herself.

The villagers had already begun t make a circle in the center of the town, waiting with anticipation for the brawl to start.

"Hey Ray! You almost forgot your bandana." Ray turned in time to catch the red ball of silk his friend had tossed him. Unraveling the cloth, he tied it under his bangs to make it easier to see.

"So…who am I fighting?" he mumbled.

"Some guy from a couple of villages away."

"Does he have a name?" Ray folded his arms sarcastically

"Yeah, Shadow Bear. They say he's as big as one and that he's got this kick that comes out of nowhere."

"I asked for his NAME, not his bloody title." Ray retorted.

"Well your title's Whit Tiger and that's probably what he knows you by." His friend frowned.

"Yeah, just like everyone else." He sighed. "Oh well, let's get this over with."

The five boys continued to speak in low voices as the minutes ticked by. A beggar had begun to go around from table to table, asking for donations. A tentative waitress eventually came to their table, asking if she could get them anything else. By this time the beggar had come to their table. No one had noticed him take a butter knife from one of the empty booths as he went around behind the waitress. He slowly raised the knife behind the waitress's neck and his other hand reached for her tip pocket. But no one seemed to notice. Except for Trevor who reached out, grabbing the screaming girl and pulling her into his lap, and Kieran lunged to block the knife's downward motion and twisted the beggar's arm painfully until the metal object clattered to the floor.

It had all happened so fast but everyone had seen it, and the boy's knew they were screwed.

"Hehehe!" the little beggar began to laugh, a high, mad laugh that pierced the silent diner. "Oh I knew. I KNEW it was YOU." He looked at the boys with huge bugged eyes. "Oh the other's wouldn't believe me, BUT I KNEW YOU WHERE HERE. Oh master will be very pleased with me." He laughed wrenching away from a dumbstruck Kieran and scurrying outside.

"That's our cue to leave boys." Greg declared and put some money down on the table. They all got up, Trevor picking up the young girl in his lap, princess style and sitting her on a stool as he followed his friends into the swirling snow.

"No this can't wait. This has to happen NOW!" Boris spat into the phone.

Pause

"Well if that doesn't work then move on to plan B"

Pause

"They must be disposed of." Boris hissed and slammed down the reviver.

Pouring himself some coffee, he stood by his window. Watching the frosted courtyard below. The abbey was a grand old place. Not really beautiful, but it had a certain majesty about it. A couple of 'guard-like' men in black robes crossed the snow. Marching slowly to a circular building, standing on it's own.

"Sir, your presence has been requested at the-." A man had begun speaking from the door and almost got a mug of coffee in his face.

"Tell whomever it is who needs me that they'll have to get along without me for once." He roared, and the small robed man hurriedly ran out the door.


End file.
